propellafandomcom-20200214-history
Uncharted Region J3T
Uncharted Region J3T is a large region along the northern coastline of the IEU, a region almost equal in size to the rest of the regions combined. Etymology The name Uncharted Region J3T was a very uninspired attempt to categorise the large unexplored area on the northern coast of the IEU that had swallowed countless explorers and the search parties that had been sent to retrieve them. It was originally only named 'Uncharted Region', but one categoriser in particular thought it would sound better with a few important-sounding letters and numbers tagged after it, and appended the 'J3T'. Administration Fennell Lissette Valencia Wishoten Andrea JenCromette Age: 472 approx. Gender: Female Height: 162cm Race: J3T-born/Grand Demon Took over from the previous leader, former J3T expedition head Alecia D.G. von Wunderwaffe, in the year 1995. Her past is shrouded in mystery, but her connections are undeniable. Under her governance, the small town of Adavah has experienced an unprecedented level of security, mostly owing to her influence among the demons and her shadowy connections with The Seven. Some demons and humans have even started to coexist in peace. Undoubtedly one of the most physically powerful of all the leaders in the IEU. Most of her powers still remain unknown. Diamond Dust A defensive-type skill. A hemispherical wall of distinct dust-like particles up to 1km in diameter is generated. This wall is impervious to all kinetic and directed-energy type attacks. The wall itself glows as a result of Winfrecht-Lossfried radiation, making it one of JenCromette's signature calling cards. Inhabitants J3T is known to be inhabited by numerous intelligent species that are distinctly non-human and often magical in nature, creatures often called 'demons' in common mythology. Many of them are believed to have been mutated from normal creatures that had been exposed to Propella for centuries, a process that accented their mental and physical growth as well as enhancing their ability for magic. Over hundreds of years of accelerated evolution, these creatures then came into existence as they are today. The Seven A group of seven Grand Demons, widely acknowledged to be the shadow government of J3T. Alecia L.V.W.A. Jencromette appears to hold some influence over them. Yatagarasu Race: Grand Demon/Divine Being Personification of the Japanese Sun God, Yatagarasu. Takes the form of a young woman merged with an angel. Her personification was the result of the combined prayers of three hundred residents of J3T at one of her shrines in a Propella condensation zone. The magic residue in the air condensed and combined with the prayers, serving as a pseudo-magic circle that facilitated the False Body process, a magical process that creates a magical body for a spiritual being to inhabit. Yatagarasu, then a divine concept that only existed in the metaphysical sense, was given a form and a proper conscience in this manner. Yatagarasu's power revolves around the sun, and thus her powers are enhanced in the day and on full moon nights. At the peak of her power, she is able to control fission and fusion with 100% mastery, holding the potential for immense output. She requires shrines and faith in her immediate area to maintain her power. Her sphere of influence extends for a hundred kilometres in any direction; the more shrines and believers in this region, the stronger she becomes. Category:Propella Story Universe Category:Uncharted Region J3T